Chocobo's Daily Patrol
by HurricaneWhip
Summary: For the chocobo who had once travelled with the former l'Cie, his days were always busy, from sunrise to sunset.


**Chocobo's Daily Patrol**

There was a sound echoing in the silent room.

Sazh couldn't make out the noise exactly, but he figured that it must've been the alarm clock going off. A constant buzzing sound interrupting his glorious slumber, there could only be one source. Mumbling to himself, Sazh pulled the covers over his head to drown out the noise. Five more minutes and he'd give it up and head out to work, that's all he really wanted. But somewhere in the back of his groggy-filled mind he remembered he didn't own an alarm clock and he never worked on Fridays.

"...dy! Daddy!"

Suddenly he felt his body bounce along the bed's movements. His bed certainly didn't do that on it's own.

"Daddy, daddy! It's morning!" The glee-filled shout blared into his ears followed by what sounded like an equally eager chirp.

Opening his eyes, the man glared at his morning assailants. His body unwillingly bounced along with his son's jumping on the bed, the boy excited at the prospect of a new day. The child's pet chocobo floated alongside, his song in tune with the child, beckoning for the older man to wake up.

No, Sazh didn't work on Fridays, nor did he need an alarm clock. Who really needed an alarm clock when you had a young child and their pet already doing the work of said device?

"Right, right, I'm up now," Sazh muttered, with a faint smile and patting his son on his head. "So, what do you want for breakfast today, Dajh?"

Dajh smiled running off to the kitchen before shouting back. "I already made you breakfast, daddy!" Stunned, Sazh opened his mouth to scold the child. He did _not_ want such a young boy anywhere near kitchen appliances. But just as he was ready to begin on a long-winded lecture, the boy reappeared in front of him carefully carrying a bowl. "I made you cereal!"

Quickly forgetting the lecture on the tip of his tongue, he smiled once again and accepted the bowl. From just a glance he could already see his meal had gone soggy from the milk. It would not be tasty. "Thank you, Dajh. Now let's sit down and eat."

Nodding, the boy ran off cheering to his partner in morning wake-up call crime. "C'mon chocobo, we can finally eat breakfast!" With an excited tweet, the tiny bird flew off in the direction of the kitchen table.

When Sazh had finally arrived, bowl in hand, the awaiting duo eagerly dove into their food: Dajh, digging into his favourite bowl with his favourite cereal, and the tiny chocobo friend pecking at his brand name, vet-approved chocobo meal.

Grabbing a spoon from a nearby drawer, Sazh sat down to relax and eat. True to his suspicions, the cereal was soggy and the milk was warm. His son had added the milk far too early. "Delicious," he smiled, ruffling the young boy's hair. His son beamed back a toothy smile, ignoring a dribble of milk making its way down his chin.

The meal passed by in general peace until the yellow fluff of energy sped off again, chirping as he went along until he reached his destination: the window by the kitchen sink leading to the outside. Leaping up and down, tweeting with urgency, Sazh nodded to himself. He knew what the little guy wanted. He opened the window for the chick and watched him fly off past their yard. It had become a daily recurrence.

"He went away again," Dajh mumbled in between mouthfuls, trying to finish off the rest of what little remained.

"Yep, that little guy never stays in the yard." Shaking his head, Sazh headed back to the table to collect the empty bowls. "But we know where he's going. Let's go pick him up later."

"Yeah!"

* * *

><p>The PSICOM soldier yawned. He was tired. Overnight shifts were never easy and he had been stationed in a peaceful district. With nothing going on, his body would do the next best thing to overcome the boredom: try to sleep. He almost wished he had been placed closer to the borders of the city. At least he'd be somewhat entertained by the lone monster that would try to break through perimeter. So long as it was something small and not dangerous like a Behemoth.<p>

The soldier cringed at the image of a Behemoth attacking the town. On second thought, he was quite happy here. Only another hour before he was done with his day anyway. He could handle it.

Staring out towards the inner part of the city, the young soldier found himself spacing out. An hour still felt like an eternity with nothing going on. He yawned again before he resumed spacing out.

He didn't know how many minutes had passed, but a happy cheep snapped him out of his thoughts of nothing. A tiny chocobo floated in front of his eyes, singing a happy tune. The man placed his left hand out to give the bird a place to rest. "Here again today, huh?" The bird chirped in response. "I usually don't see you until after my shift."

"Soldier, what the heck are you talking to?" a man asked him, approaching.

"Oh, sir..." the man mumbled while he shifted his attention to his superior. "This is a chocobo of Cocoon."

The elder man stared at the bird in the young man's hand for a moment before shaking his head. "Impossible. No chocobos from Cocoon survived, let alone their eggs. And even if they had, they would be fully grown by now. It's been over a year."

The soldier looked back down to his small companion, wondering if what he was about to say next would be believed. This superior had been known to be understanding and friendly to lower-ranked individuals. He decided to take his chances. "With no disrespect sir, I don't think that's the case. The baby chicks from Gran Pulse are much larger than this little guy is, even when newborn. And this chocobo has been this size since at least the day I met him, and that was six months ago. He hasn't grown at all."

"Six months? Is that even possible?"

The PSICOM soldier with the baby chocobo in his palm nodded his head slowly, recalling the day he had met his yellow companion. "It was my first month with PSICOM, sir. I had been assigned to guard this district overnight-"

"As you still are," the superior interrupted.

"And he came flying by me full speed," the soldier added, not missing a beat. "And I mean out of nowhere. He began pecking at my head and my arms, going crazy in some kind of baby bird attack. I tried to swat him away without hurting him, but he wouldn't stop. I didn't recall what kind of protocol we had for small animals so I just kind of kept flailing around. But eventually he calmed down. I guess he realized I wasn't going to hurt him. Ever since that day, he'll visit me randomly." The chocobo leaped around in the palm of his hand in agreement.

"So that's where all those cuts and bruises came from, that day," the man chuckled. The story was ridiculous, but it did explain what had happened to the younger man. After all, no one would lie about being beaten up by a baby chick.

"I did some research about chocobos, to see what might've triggered the attack, but I found nothing. I did find out the differences between the birds we were used to on Cocoon and the ones we're taming now, sir. I'm very confident that this one is the last remaining chocobo from Cocoon. And for whatever reason, he seems unable to grow."

The man on the receiving end of the story remained silent, deep in thought while the young soldier held his breath. It all seemed crazy, especially after he said it out loud to someone else. Sometimes the young man didn't believe it himself, but everything was true. He wondered if his superior officer would believe the story.

"Do you think we should capture him for studying?" the older man asked. "I'm sure researchers would like to test out what's wrong with him. Or try to help him attain adulthood. Then they could attempt to breed him."

He was not expecting that reply. It sounded like his superior believed him, but he did not like the idea of capturing his little friend so he could undergo testing. Before he could shout back against a commanding officer (something he knew he would pay for dearly), the little bird erupted into squawks and flew up and above the two men before resting on a balcony one story above them.

The chocobo continued his trill cries as he straightened his body pointing west. "What's going on?" the older man shouted. "Do you think he understood what I said?"

"I don't know!" The PSICOM soldier shouted back. He'd never seen him act this way. Even upon their first meeting when he found himself assaulted, the small bird had not sounded like that. The cries made from the bird had sounded angry. Now the cries sounded alarmed. "Hey there, calm down!"

The bird continued his deafening cry, and as the seconds passed by, so did the intensity. Nothing would stop him.

Adding to the noise, both PSICOM operatives's radios went off._ "Code White in Sector 12. All units must report to Sector 12. I repeat: Code White in Sector 12. All units must report to Sector 12."_

"Dammit, if they're calling all units this means we're dealing with something big. We have to hurry." The man grumbled as he ran off in the direction of sector under assault.

"R-right," The younger responded before heading off after him. _Sector 12...that's west of here._

Taking one last look behind him, the PSICOM soldier no longer spotted his little friend and the grating sound it produced had stopped. _Chocobo, were you trying to tell us about that attack?_

* * *

><p>Hope yawned as he walked lazily to school. It had been a quiet but enjoyable morning. It could have been a perfect morning if school hadn't been invented to ruin such days. "He's getting to be a little late.." he wondered aloud.<p>

As if on cue, a soft melody broke the silence of the street. Hope turned to his right, but unable to see past the shrubbery, he laughed. Something had gotten stuck in there. "There you are," he smiled as he spread out the branches just enough to find a small fluff of yellow feathers pop out. The chocobo flew out of his hiding spot with zest and circled around his silver-haired friend before resting on Hope's left shoulder. "Just a little more and you would've missed me, you know." The bird tweeted in response.

It had become daily routine for the duo to walk to Hope's school. Sometimes Hope would chatter about anything that would come to his mind and the baby chocobo would chirp happily in response. Other times the feathered creature would just sing a song to help pass the time. This would continue until the two would reach the school gates and his miniature friend would fly off until the next morning when the cycle would continue again.

"Tomorrow's the last day of final exams, you know," Hope announced. "I think I did pretty well this time, actually. For all subjects, even. Well, except for history...but who knows how history is being graded and judged nowadays." The chocobo twittered in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, no one really knows what to do about history class right now," Hope added. His eyes darkened as he thought about it and he stopped his advance towards his school. "We have to sift through the all those lies, after all."

Chocobo jumped off his teenaged friend's shoulder and flew in front of him, his face sloped slightly to the side. He chirped with concern.

"Relax, I'll be fine," Hope answered, shaking the negative thoughts out of his mind. "Things are getting better now." When the silver-haired boy started his walk again, the fowl resumed his place on Hope.

He decided to change subjects. "Hey, I think I'm going to visit Sazh and Dajh this weekend. I haven't seen them in awhile; school's been keeping me swamped." Hope pondered this thought for a minute. "Hmm...or maybe everyone can meet up and have some kind of barbeque. What do you think?" Chocobo tweeted joyfully. Hope grinned in response. "Alright, barbeque it is."

Hope turned the corner and saw the very building he would be spending the rest of the day in. "Looks like we're here, Chocobo." He felt the small weight of the bird leave his shoulder. "I'll call up everyone after I'm done here and see if people are up for coming to my place Sunday. I'll have to ask Dad but I don't think it'll be a problem. See ya."

The chocobo tweeted his goodbye before flying off west, just like he always did.

* * *

><p>Lightning started going through her mental list.<p>

_Gunblade? Check._

She instinctively grabbed her preferred weapon, sheathed behind her and ready. Of course she would have her gunblade. That was the first thing she looked for each morning.

In fact, thinking about it, it was probably all she needed for her journey ahead. A vehicle wouldn't help in the jungles of Gran Pulse, it would be a deterrence. Any extra personal belongings would just be extra baggage that would slow her down.

_Food?_

Her training as a soldier had taught her how to live in the wild. Plus her first outing to the wilds of Gran Pulse as a l'Cie had given her plenty of experience with the local plant life. Fang and Vanille had also taught them all how to forage safely amongst the wildlife as well.

But having some food to last awhile wouldn't be a bad idea.

Lightning made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a small backpack along the way. As she picked it up, she found the gift she had been given from Serah underneath. Putting the bag back down she picked up the survival knife and gave it a once over.

She had just made her decision to not take any personal belongings with her. Sentimental or not, it wouldn't help. But her younger sister had given this to Lightning as a means to protect herself if the need ever arose. What if such an occasion presented itself in her journey? Perhaps she should bring it.

But on the other hand, Lightning mused to herself, having it on hand might not be such a good idea. Seeing this item reminded her of Serah. It would remind her of home. It might give her reason to give up and go back.

She lowered the knife back onto the table. She wouldn't bring it.

Once more grabbing the backpack, she proceeded towards her pantry to grab any and everything that wouldn't perish within the next week or two. As she concentrated on dividing up her groceries into two piles ("Bring" and "Do Not Bring"), she found herself interrupted by a soft cheep.

Looking to the windowsill to her direct left, she noted the yellow bird standing on the counter.

"Oh, it's you," she greeted. The chocobo chirped in response.

Continuing with her objective, she placed a bag of unopened rice in the "Bring" pile. "You won't be able to visit anymore. I'm closing that window for good."

The chocobo flew over and landed on her shoulder before she heard the small tweet questioning the change in routine.

"I won't even be here. You'll have no one to visit."

_Wait...when did I learn to speak chocobo?_ Lightning asked herself. She snorted as she placed the bread in the "Do Not Bring" pile. _What a useless ability._

"I'm going to leave this city," she added, wondering if her minute associate understood a word she was saying. "I'm...going to find a way to save Fang and Vanille, no matter what. There must at least be a clue out there, somewhere."

It had been something she had kept to herself these past few weeks as she considered the pros and cons of telling anyone her idea versus not speak a word of it. In the end she had decided that it was for the best that no one knew. She did feel strangely relieved finally saying it aloud, though. She just didn't know why she decided to be open about it to an animal, of all things. Well, it wasn't all bad. It's not like he could tell anyone.

The chocobo abruptly erupted into a shrill screech on her shoulder, and Lightning jumped at the unwelcome cry. "What the-" she yelled as she watched the bird sprung off her shoulder and fly out her window, the sound rapidly quieting with distance.

For a minute, Lightning stood there, staring at the open window stunned, a bottle of some unknown substance in hand. "What the hell was that?" she growled. She had no idea what could have triggered such a reaction. All she did was talk about her plans to leave.

Lightning thought about that for a moment. Could that little bird have actually understood what she was saying? She had learned to understand what it was saying. It was possible the opposite could occur, she supposed. That little guy did visit her damn near everyday. Maybe it went off to visit and speak to other people as well. But if that was true, that meant he could try to relay her plans. However that would only work if they could understand what he was trying to say.

"Ah, dammit!" she groaned. That was precisely what the thing was going to do. If she could understand what it was saying, other people could too. "Dammit, I have no time."

She had to get out of there, now. Forget about food, forget about anything. If she wanted to be out of the city before anyone arrived at her home, she had to leave and leave _now._

Lightning slammed the window shut. She regretted ever thinking that it was not too bad having the feather-ball around.

Running to grab her keys, she found herself reconsidering locking the door. Was it worth it? _It could buy time..._ Serah had a spare set of keys. Lightning could just lock the door and throw her set of keys into the forest somewhere people couldn't find it and Serah would have to bring the set she was given to enter. Lightning decided it was worth the small time investment. Any extra seconds she could salvage would let her gain distance.

Snatching the keys from its resting place by her door, she began to open her front door when she heard several taps at a window. They couldn't already be here, it had only been a few minutes. The tapping continued, followed by a familiar chirp.

Against her better judgement, Lightning turned around to see that the chocobo had returned. He stood on the outside of the window, pecking at the glass trying to get her attention.

Stepping towards the window once more, she muttered, "What do you want?" He pecked a few more times at the window. Groaning, she opened it.

Hopping towards her, the chick made a muffled chirp before dropping a small item at his feet. Pushing it forwards with his head, he sang happily.

"It's a nut," Lightning stated, picking up the item in question. "You don't seriously expect me to take this with me, do you?" The chocobo just continued to sing in return.

"I don't need it," Lightning huffed, putting it back down.

Undeterred, the chocobo pushed it forward again. She sighed before lifting it up once more. Upon closer inspection it looked similar to a nut she had seen over a year ago during her travels as a l'Cie.

"_Hope, you can't eat those!" Vanille exclaimed, grabbing for some foreign nut Hope had found in the forest nearby. "You'll regret it if you do."_

_The boy jumped back, just out of the excited young woman's reach. "Huh?"_

_"This type of nut is really rare, you know! It's a good luck charm. If you find one, you should keep it close to you because it will protect you from any danger. You're really lucky to find it without even trying!"_

_The boy looked bewildered. "I just wanted something to eat." He turned away from his friend and examined the nut closely. "It doesn't look like a good luck charm to me...what's it called anyway?"_

_Vanille edged closer to Hope, one hand near her face, trying to usher in the boy as if the name was some kind of conspiracy. "If I tell you, you must promise to never tell another soul. It's a well kept secret, you know. After all, if everyone knew about this good luck charm it'd be even harder to find it!"_

_Lightning watched as the youngest l'Cie leaned forward. "Okay, okay, whatever..." He grumbled, an attempt to pass himself off as an uninterested party. Unfortunately his body language gave it away. The teenager was dying to know._

_Finally within reach, Vanille laughed. "Something yummy!" and she grabbed the nut from Hope's hand and gobbled it down before running off. "Thanks Hope!"_

"_Hey!" Hope yelled, chasing after her._

Lightning let out a small laugh at the memory. She stared at the gift presented to her again before looking back to the chocobo on her counter. "You really want me to bring this?" The chick tweeted happily and Lightning found herself wondering if the chick knew this nut wasn't really a good luck charm and it was all a ploy at Hope's expense.

She sighed. "Alright, fine." It wouldn't add too much weight, after all. She dropped the tiny gift into her right pocket. "...Thank you."

A mere hour later, Lightning found herself finally prepared to leave. Any food she wanted to take with her was packed and anything else would be left for Serah or whoever to find and eat or toss, depending on the date of discovery.

As she grabbed her house keys for a second time that day, she passed by the survival knife once more. On impulse, she grabbed it and put it in its rightful place, the satchel attached to her left leg. "Couldn't hurt, I guess."

Closing the window and exiting her home, she took one last look at the surroundings she'd be leaving. "Hey," she muttered to the chocobo, who had been flying by her side. "Don't tell anyone about what I'm doing." He tweeted in understanding and Lightning found herself watching as the chick flew off towards the south, deeper into the city.

"I will be back," Lightning whispered.

* * *

><p>With that, Lightning ran off, her legs carrying her to the north.<p>

Maqui frowned as he brought his spare rag to his face to wipe the sweat off. Things were not going so well.

Trusty wrench in hand, Maqui tightened a screw that had become loose with the last start up. There were more but it would take him quite a while before he'd find them all. "Ugh..."

"So, how's the build going?" Snow asked patting the mechanic on the back.

"Don't ask," he complained. "You were there the last time I turned her on. It's been a disaster ever since. Screws loose everywhere, and the engine burned out. I'm surprised a wheel didn't fall off...not like that's not a possibility at any moment."

Snow let out an easy laugh and rubbed Maqui's head encouragingly. "Don't worry, man. I know you got this."

Readjusting the goggles on his head, Maqui smirked. "Of course. Only a genius like me can build a velocycle from scratch, after all."

"Damn straight," Snow agreed. "Can't wait to finally ride this little puppy." He smacked the velocycle good naturedly. "It's going to be a beaut."

"Just don't do that again..." Maqui warned. "You have trouble keeping your strength in check."

Before Snow was given the chance to respond, Serah calmly arrived to the chatting duo, gently holding something in her hand. "Someone wants to help out with the repairs, Maqui." She laughed pleasantly as the someone in question bounced off his resting place on the palm of her hand and flew off to land on Maqui's head. The chocobo chirped in determination.

"Looks like your little co-worker has arrived!" Snow laughed triumphantly.

As if to prove his point, the chick flew off the mechanic's head and pecked at a screw followed by a chirp. "What?" Maqui asked. The only response he received was yet another tap on the same screw and another twitter. Sighing in defeat, he said, "Okay, fine, I'll check it out." He abandoned his plan to tinker with the engine in favour of seeing what the commotion was all about, and discovered the screw was loose. "Oh hey, good job there!" As he tightened it, the yellow chick bounced over and started pecking at another screw. "Another one? You're good at this!"

"Hah, who'da thought a chocobo would make a good mechanic?" Snow asked, laughing as he watched the two work together to find any problems in the velocycle.

Serah smiled as she watched on until she remembered what she originally came over for. "Oh, that's right! Snow, Lebreau has our lunch ready now. We should start going back to the restaurant before it gets cold."

"Alright," he agreed before turning back to the duo. "Hey Maqui! Take a break for a bit and have some lunch."

Nodding, the young man put down his wrench and signalled to his little worker. "C'mon, I bet Lebreau's got something for you too." The bird tweeted brightly before flying off at full speed towards a potential meal.

Lebreau let out a knowing smile as she heard an incoming all-too familiar song. "I got your food right here, little guy," she smiled, placing out a small saucer on the counter nearest to her. "Homemade bird food, perfect for any chocobo around these parts!" She stated triumphantly. The fowl nuzzled her hand in greeting and appreciation before proceeding to eat at the food presented before him.

"Hey, where's our lunch?" Snow asked with amusement, Serah in tow. Sitting on the counter, he grinned enthusiastically as his own personal meal was presented to him. "Thanks, man. I'm hungry."

"I should really start charging Sazh for the food I feed his chocobo," Lebreau mused, as she watched her patrons enjoy their food. "I keep feeding him for free."

The bird in question stopped eating and looked up at the hand that had just fed him. He tweeted happily before he began leaping around on the counter top in a rhythmic fashion. The two women watched with great interest before Serah spoke up. "Is he dancing? That's so adorable!" The two women cheered on their small dancing friend for a few more minutes before a high-spirited chirp signalled the end of the dance and the continuation of lunch.

"Oh, I bet he needs a drink of water after all that. I'll be right back," Lebreau announced before leaving the main room and heading back into the restaurant's kitchen.

Snow smirked at the exchange he had just witnessed. He couldn't be too sure, but he figured that the chocobo had just managed to make the woman completely forget about her previous desire to charge for his meals. It was impressive. _I wonder if there's a way I could pull that off..._

Downing his food, Maqui looked over to his new found mechanic friend and a question occurred to him. "Does he still not have a name? It's been over a year!"

Returning with a small bowl of water, Lebreau nodded. "We can't just keep calling him Chocobo forever."

Snow shook his head. "It's no good. Sazh wants his son to name him, but Dajh wants to find a name that the little scamp wants, not just any name. They haven't found one he's liked so far."

"Maybe we can help!" Serah mentioned, excited. "I bet we can find one that he'll like."

Scrutinizing the unnamed, Lebreau let out a random thought. "Chicken? Poultry? Hmm...this is hard." The chocobo let out a squawk of fear.

"Oookay, there's no way we're naming him after an ingredient you use." Snow jumped in, before the chick could be scared any further.

"How about Fluffy?" Serah asked, softly petting the creature. "His feathers are really fluffy right now."

Maqui choked on his food. "You can't seriously think that's a good name!"

"Why not? It works for cats and dogs!"

"He's a _bird_."

"Then what name do you suggest?"

Maqui looked stunned. He hadn't thought that far ahead. Staring intensely at the subject of interest, he finally came up with a name. "The Golden Amigo."

The hard looks he was receiving from the women was all the answer he was going to receive. It seemed the chocobo had vetoed his idea as well, if the tweet of indignation he heard was any indication.

Snow sobbed inwardly. This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>Sazh walked along the streets, taking in the last remaining hours of the daylight. The sun was just beginning to set, but there was no rush. He was almost there, after all.<p>

The crystallized form of Cocoon stood ominously yet beautifully nearby. This section of their city was the closest anyone could ever get to their former home at just a mere 100 yards away. At times, it felt like he could reach out and touch the land that was once the only thing he ever truly knew until recently.

Many people would come here during the day to pray to those who had passed on during the last days of Cocoon. Some would cry for their lost home. Others would do both. Sazh, however, was not one of them. He held no real attachments to Cocoon. His wife would always live on inside him and inside the heart of their son. Everything he needed was with him now and that's all that mattered.

But everyday he found himself making the walk to this one destination anyway. Rain or shine, he, and sometimes Dajh, would walk the long, solemn path to the lookout where everyone else would stand to pray or cry. Even though he saw no point to being here, he did have an objective.

As he got closer, his ears picked up a song in the distance. With each passing step, the melody got louder. At some points it went from sounding sad to determined or sad. But mostly it sounded happy.

When he was finally within reach, he just smiled. "Hey there, chocobo. Relaying to them everything that happened to you today?"

Flying off from his perch, the chocobo tweeted joyfully before landing on Sazh's head. "If you're finished, let's go home and get some dinner."

As Sazh walked away, he felt the bird twist around in his hair before tweeting and Sazh waved goodbye. There was no one else here at the time of the day, but that didn't matter. He wasn't waving to some stranger, anyway. "Make sure they know I say goodbye, will ya?" The chocobo tweeted in understanding.

Fang and Vanille waved goodbye back. "See ya tomorrow!" And the chocobo let out a tiny smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Hmm, I hope this made sense. I had this little plot bunny in my head for awhile now, but I didn't know how well it would go. I feel like it was a little confusing. I hope you enjoyed it...

To anyone who actually likes soggy cereal, sorry! I'm sure there are some out there! But, personally I feel like Sazh would not be one to enjoy soggy cereal.

I decided to not have the chocobo age at all because I figured an adult-sized chocobo, or even a half-grown chocobo would have a much harder time travelling around the city each day without getting caught or seen by people. If he's tiny, he'd find it much easier to navigate without caution. I couldn't think up a good reason why, so I'll just leave it to your imaginations, yeah.

The random PSICOM soldier: I wanted to show that the chocobo also wanted to help protect their new home in his own little way and figured he'd want to help a soldier on patrol. Only, he probably remembered his previous encounters with PSICOM and since they're not very pleasant, his first instinct was to attack. Once he realized there was no retaliation he calmed down. I know that wasn't very obvious during the story, I'm sorry.

For anyone waiting for the final chapter of The Surprise, I apologize. I was hit by some massive writer's block and just couldn't finish it. I have everything set up even but every time I start typing out the third and final chapter...I get really frustrated with how I go about it. I hope to finish it within the next two weeks though.


End file.
